


Pride

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - LGBT, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming out of the Closet, Gay Rights, LGBT celebration, M/M, Personal Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My father and I had a conversation after LGBT rights had come out when we spoke of how I was going to come out to my mother about my Bisexuality. In order to both remark upon a life-experience of my own (a bit of inspiration) and to celebrate the Marriage recognition, I decided to make this.<br/>----- Gay!rrett & Anders</p><p>Garrett Hawke realizes that there is nothing he wants to do more than be himself after a little coaching from his new boyfriend Anders, but that also comes with the fear of his family's judgement upon him. Anders gives him the courage to leave the festering secret and step forth from the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is personally Bi, I'm glad that our rights were upheld. I like to call it Marriage being upheld because there is no difference between Gay or otherwise...it's just Marriage to me. The topic came up that I would have to tell my mother (my parents are divorced and I'm in custody of my supportive father), whom is conservative to the core, about my orientation. I was scared, but my father told me I needed to come out no matter what happened, and that I shouldn't be scared. In honor of this day in legislation, and out of inspiration from my own personal issues, I decided to write this as a vent.

Garrett had kept his orientation a secret forever, keeping things quiet, under lock and key as it were. He was amazingly gorgeous, short dark hair flowing with the breeze and tilted sideways as a trademark look. He could never tame his hair, but that gave him a better look - plus he preferred the ruffled accentuation to it. His eyes were hazel, the kind that had just enough topaz in the coloration to make people get lost in them. To match, his outfits were stylish enough that it gave him an over-all generality of being someone you'd want to jump if they let you. He was gorgeous, tanned, and muscled to the core - not to mention his humorous personality that could charm a guy out of his last coin given the opportunity.

Yet...despite all this Garrett was still a man with desires, and those desires could be seen out of the norm these days.

At first he feared them, ignored them, even suppressed them in an attempt to wiggle his way out of the situation they could cause. He didn't want to end up being vultured because he was of a different orientation, and so he docked his tail and pretended the Elephant wasn't standing in the room with it's rainbow colored skin.

But then it all changed once he turned sixteen, for he stepped into American History one unwitting day and saw the man of his dreams...

Anders Manifesto stood up there with his twin brother Justice, a striking resemblance of his mirror image and yet so charming. He kept a light heart, and always wore a strange set of lose-fitting shorts that hung so far out you'd swear they were a skirt if it weren't for the obvious pockets and laces in the front. 

Anders also walked prouder than his brother, and was open about his orientation. Garrett caught a couple of well known assholes trying to get on Anders nerves, and he seemingly ignored them right up until he was backed into a corner. Garrett came swooping in, not exactly the 'in' type, to take the blows rather than Anders. Back then, he'd been called 'pretty boy' more than once. Instead of his looks being treated as something worth their standing, he was cackled at by being called "Feminine" and "Goth Boy". He did tend to wear darker clothing, and keep a line of white across his bangs - but other than that he didn't wear make up and generally preferred pop to the rock genre...

Even if he did occasionally care for a good A7X song...or even a good hit by Seether once or twice ever now and again...

When he stood up for Anders, he was greeted with surprise and joy. From that moment on, things began as friendship between them...

Anders and Garrett became closer than friends should be, even for the standards of a 'best friend'.

Bethany was the first one to notice her brother staring at Anders for far to long during class, and Carver the first to notice how spacey he seemed during Art (Garrett's favorite course, mind you).

Then Malcolm caught him drawing a picture of Anders next...

Leandra was the final one to get the memo, when she found a crumpled up FriendFic about 'Garren' kissing 'Sanders'.

They had suspected his sexual orientation after this, but had the decency to keep things quiet about him. At the same time, Bethany took it upon herself to get them hooked up.

Bethany was a force of nature, and eventually she got Garrett's old buddy (That had switched high-schools before Freshman year was over) Varric involved. The two of them practically had to push the blushing couple into each-other's arms.

They swore the two into secrecy....even if it was widely suspected and/or known by the family.

Anders and Garrett's romance bloomed into succession, and quickly fell into long nights of heated, but muted, passion. The two knew they were to keep quiet if they were to get away with their love-making, or keep their relationship quiet, and so it stayed this way. They would play music during their sessions to cover up the thumps with the beat of drums, and would bite down (often on each other) to keep from screaming during a climax. Anders always topped, for some reason it just ended out that way even if Garrett would have been easily taken for the dom.

But the years passed them by, and as they neared their Senior year, Anders grew desperate for Garrett to come out. He knew he was frightened of reactions, and he himself had been there once before. Settling things up with Justice, he got his twin to speak to Garrett about what it had been like to receive the news and the reactions he had. 

Garrett had gained much needed confidence after the story was over, but he needed Anders' support. His boyfriend readily gave him what he needed, and so they picked a date to sit his family down. It ended up being in July, at least a week after the LGBT marriage rights had been upheld in court. Anders came home with Garrett that day, Bethany having gone ahead of them to get the family around the table. Although she knew something the other two didn't, which was that everyone knew already.

Now here they were - Garrett and Anders stopped outside the Hawke household with Garrett in sweat...

"They'll love you, and accept you...Justice accepted me...said there was no bigger injustice than to steal a man from what he wants most. Pardon the turn of phrase, of course...and my parents were a little shocked at first, I imagine yours will be too, but in the end, your family will love you. Trust me on this, I've known your family long enough to know it's true..." He reached out to clasp Garrett's chin, pinching it between two fingers and slipping his face up so he was forced to look into Anders' eyes. "I love you, and I'm here for you...whatever you need...just like I promised."

Garrett took a deep breath, and then nodded, releasing it in a wave of fear.

Anders put his arm around Garrett, "No matter what happens, love...know I will always be there to support you. You shouldn't have to live in fear like this...it's no way to live...oppression of any kind isn't right. Remember the brave man I met whom swooped out of nowhere and stood up to the men beating me like a cur?"

Garrett gave a soft chuckle, "I think I do. Wasn't he the strong hansom dark haired male with the incoming beard?"

Anders pulled him tightly in, slipping his fingers inside the front of Garrett's pants with one arm, and holding him firmly around the waste with the opposing, "Mmm...strong, hansom, and bearded indeed." He said, pulling his mouth down to greet him for a split second. It tantalized Garrett, made him remember in a heady rush of all the nights they would end up together in a tangle of limbs; commonly Evenescence, The Rasmus, The Used, or any number of rock artists would end up coming over the stereo at the end of it all. "Decency Garrett...we are outside your house. What if the neighbors saw you? The scandal!" Anders' voice barely registered in Garrett's ears, he was to busy filing a nondescript complaint via indescribable whine when Anders pulled back. "Now, be a good brave little Garrett and tell your mommy and daddy about us." Anders pinched him playfully, falling into that unfathomably charming, but sometimes overbearing, side to his persona Garrett was allowed insight to, on a regular basis. "Do this and we can consider taking care of your other issues later." He said with a hooded expression.

Garrett grunted, grumbling. "You're making it hard not to get me hard over here-"

"Hard?"

"Shush." He said, waving him down from the thought, as he passed. However, any excitement that may have been there before, was suddenly lost in a rush when he realized what he was about to do. "You're here, right?"

In Anders' typical fashion, he turned right around from being a seductive minx into a caring supportive lover. "Yes. I'm here, Garrett. I'll stand here till the ends of the earth. I promise you, that no matter what may come, I will...and always will love you. Society can try to deny that, but it will never change the truth..."

Garrett closed his eyes and reached out to take Anders hand from behind him. He felt familiar fingers slide between his own, and after his eyes opened he looked back at smoldering nutmeg eyes that seemed to be both passionate and loving at the same time. It lavished him with a sensation of comfort, knowing Anders was there was the most important thing for him right now...

In the end, it didn't matter if the whole world stood with him...unless he had Anders by his side. 

"I love you."

"I Love you too...and love is what truly matters, Garrett. Remember that through this..."

_**~End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I know. It's long, but very fluffy and cute. It's also sad to me, this was a hard vent to pull....
> 
> Thank you all for being patient through this.


End file.
